Somnolienta Otoñal
by Lady Bella Rose
Summary: Matilde habia amaba el Otoño cuando muchos lo odiaban. Pero ella tenia una razón justificada para amar esa estación del año y tenia un nombre: Jeffrey, su primer y último amor.


**Somniolenta otoñal**

Era un día común donde las hojas de los arboles caian por doquier barriendo el suelo y dandole un toque crujiente al pisarlas y de un color marrón al estar secas en vez del bonito color musgo que tenian cuando estaban sanas en Primavera. Mucha gente ama la Primavera porque es la estación del año donde las flores florecen, los arboles son bellos y hay sola cada dia. En cambio, en Otoño los arboles se desgastan y las flores se ponen tristes hasta quedar sin ningun yuyo a la vista.

Una chica de una mediana estatura, cabello caoba con definidos bucles que caían como una fina cascada por su espalda, un par de ojos de un brilloso color avellana y la piel albina se dejo caer debajo de la copa de un árbol y se recosto sobre la manta mullida de las hojas secas que le daban comodidad.

Matilde era su nombre, y ella era una de las pocas personas que adoraba el Otoño. Amaba la estación del año donde con un ligero abrigo estaba lista para salir a dar una caminata, le facinaba el paisaje que se extendia ante sus ojos y amaba ante todo lo comoda y familiarizada que se sentia ante semejante vista. Se sentia ella misma y segura porque ahi, recostada sobre las hojas caidas se sentia en su hogar. Su cabello caoba se mimetizaba con el tronco del árbol, sus ojos avellana se asemejaban a una nuez olvidada a su lado y su piel pálida odiada muchas veces la hacia relucir entre esas tantas gamas de marrones y cafés.

Solto un suspiro involuntrario y cerro sus bonitos ojos dejandose expuesta a cualquiera que viera esas pestañas negras y largas. Alli acostada escuchaba atentamente el crujir de las hojas al ser pisadas, el sonido de las aves llamandose a la distancia. Y aun asi, aun asi sintiendose en su hogar sentia que algo el faltaba y sabia bien que era, o quien mejor dicho. Una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla llena de pecas hasta caer sobre una hoja. Solo le importaba una persona y dicha persona no estaba con ella, se habia ido, la habia dejado, se habia ido a un lugar muy lejos para ella. Se habia ido para descansar en paz.

De repente, sintio un leve cosquilleo en sus labios rosados, una leve caricia casi inexistente. Abrio los ojos lentamente para llevarse la sorpresa de ver a su amado frente a ella sonriendole abiertamente, con esa sonrisa torcida que ella tanto amaba.

- Jeffrey. ¿Qué haces aqui? Tu-tu - empezo a decir sin poder terminar, tenia un nudo en la garganta, aun le costaba asimilar que el ya no estaria mas con ella.

- ¿Muerto? Si lo estoy amor, no te confundas. Estoy muerto pero me han dejado venir a despedirme antes de irme - dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

Matilde lo miro expectante con sus ojos brillosos por el llanto. Levanto una de sus manos pequeñas y la llevo hacia el rostro de su difunto novio pero no sintio nada, solo aire.

- ¿Ya no te vere mas cierto? Te iras, me dejaras. A mi y a nuestro hijo - recriminó pasando una mano por su vientre prominente cuisadosamente. Alzo la vista y lo vio sonriendo con ojos llenos de amor.

- Jamas te dejaria, a ninguno de los dos. Pero debo hacerlo. Aunque me han dicho que puedo estar presente en tu vida. Sere tu angel guardian mi amor, los cuidare desde arriba pero aqui abajo debes prometerme que seras feliz. Vive la vida Matilde, vive la vida que se nos ha otorgada porque la vida es corta y hay que vivirla bien - susurró y acerco su rostro al de ella. Le dio un suave beso en los labios ocacionando que ella sintiera de nuevo el cosquilleo y luego el bajo su rostro a su panza y beso dulcemente a su bebé y el bebé se movio sorpendiondola.

- Te amare siempre Jeffrey. Si cuidas de nosotros yo te prometo seguir adelante aunque me sea una agonia - le prometio entre lagrimas.

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Aun no llego tu hora, vive querida mia. Cuando llegue tu hora te estare esperando con los brazos abiertos - dijo por última vez y luego de darle otra sonrisa desaparecio entre el viento.

Matilde se seco las lagrimas con el dorso de mano y acaricio su panza. Sonrio debilmente, una sonrisa pequeña pero esperanzada. Se levanto y ante sus pisadas crujiendo las hojas camino por el sendero entre arboles yendo a su casa.

Por eso ella siempre amo y seguira amando el Otoño, fue la estación del año donde ella conocio a su primer amor y la estación de la cual se despidio de el.

- Hasta luego amor mio, esto no es un adios. Te vere en la otra vida cuando este lista. Antes, debo cuidar a nuestro hijo - susurró al aire sonriendo al cielo y acariciando a su bebé no nato.

Camino hasta que se perdio en el horizonte. Desde arriba Jeffrey estaba sonriendo radiante con brillosas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Otoño fue escenario donde surgio un amor eterno, un amor que ni la mismisima muerte puede terminar cuando un nuevo amor de ellos dos esta por nacer.

Otoño es frio, pero a su manera es cálido. Cálido como un rayo de sol que se reflejaba en la lágrima derramada de la chica en la hoja. Una muestra de amor puro.


End file.
